


Day 3 Mistakes

by pennysparrow



Series: Young Justice Week 2016 [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow





	

Kaldur did not understand. He had been learning about different land cultures since becoming Aqualad and his knowledge had increased exponentially since joining the team. However, he was at a lost when it came to this, “Is Thanksgiving not a tradition in which one spends the day eating?”

“Well yeah, but it’s also a day you’re supposed to spend with your family,” Artemis supplied helpfully.

“Then why have you invited me to come to your Thanksgiving?” Kaldur assumed it would just be another day for the team, he had forgotten about the fall holiday that he did not fully understand.

Artemis rolled her eyes, “Because you’re like the big brother I never had. And since it’s just me and my mom and she knows how close I am with the team she told me to invite those of you who live here at the Cave to spend the holiday with us.”

Kaldur blinked in surprise, “My concept of this holiday seems to be mistaken. I would be honored to celebrate with you and your mother.”

“Awesome! She’s gonna be so excited.” Artemis shook her head. “I’m gonna go find M’gann and Conner and ask them if they’ll come too. Zee already said yes. Wanna come with?”

“If you will allow me to.”

Artemis laughed, “Of course!” The two made their way from the training room where they had been sparring to the kitchen and living room combo, where M’gann was trying out a new cookie recipe and Conner was watching TV. Both agreed to attend as well and M’gann seemed extremely excited about her first Thanksgiving.

Zatanna walked in then and smiled at the lovable Martian girl. “Artemis? Do you and your mom want help with the cooking? I’d be more than willing to offer my services.”

“Oh yes! I’d be happy to help cook!” M’gann chimed in.

“You and your mother should not feel the need to cook for all of us without our assistance,” Kaldur’s smile betrayed his serious tone.

Artemis shrugged but a small smile spread across her lips. “Sure, I can pick you guys up around eight and we can all cook? And put the parade on TV?”

“Cool,” Conner said, stealing one of M’gann’s cookies.

“Perfect!” M’gann grinned at her friends.

“I’m making my grandma’s pumpkin pie and you cannot stop me,” Zatanna pointed threateningly at the blonde but then laughed and hopped the couch to watch TV with Conner.

“I am looking forward to it,” Kaldur told her sincerely. 

That’s how a few days later found the five teenaged superheroes in a small Gotham apartment making Thanksgiving dinner under the watchful eye of the ex-assassin Huntress.  


Her careful instructions and Zatanna’s natural ability combined with M’gann’s love of cooking meant that things were running relatively smoothly and they were on schedule to eat around three in the afternoon.

Artemis set the timer for the turkey and sat on the floor as they all squeezed around the TV. The parade was interrupted by a breaking news bulletin, the Riddler was robbing a bank in downtown Gotham that had been closed for the holiday so there were thankfully no hotages. M’gann looked at the others, “Should we…?” Before anyone could reply the screen showed Riddler being dragged from the bank by Batman, Robin following behind waving to the gathered police, reporters, and curious civilians and wishing them all a happy thanksgiving. Saying something about how he was “thankful that Riddler made the right choice in giving himself up” before his usual cackle came through the speakers.

“I think it’s being handled,” Artemis said with a smirk. They all laughed and watched as their friend and his mentor grappled back to the rooftops of Gotham. 

“Artemis?” Kaldur asked suddenly. “Is dinner supposed to smell like that?”

Confused she took a whiff of the air, her eyes widened suddenly at the sickly-sweet scent. She and Zatanna looked at each other and gasped. They both jumped up and went running to the oven. They managed to pull it out as the other three made their way to the kitchen. Sure enough the turkey had a purple-red glaze covering it. “Did somebody pour cranberry sauce over the turkey?” Zatanna asked, looking at the offending dish.

“Was I not supposed to?” M’gann asked nervously.

Artemis began laughing and couldn’t stop. “Well, no honey. You weren’t.” Zatanna told her kindly. Still Artemis laughed and her mother joined in.

“What’s so funny? I ruined my first Thanksgiving.” M’gann moaned, distraught.

“No, you didn’t,” Artemis said between laughs. “It wouldn’t be a Crock family Thanksgiving if somebody didn’t make a mistake cooking the turkey.” She smiled at her Martian friend.

“We have enough other food. The turkey is a lost cause but why should that stop us?” Paula said with a smile. The teens grinned at each other and went to work setting the table, the turkey left abandoned on the counter.


End file.
